Routing jobs to centralized hubs from remote locations, such as, for example, retail stores, is an important process in certain systems—manufacturing and transportation systems to name a few. It is often difficult to recommend routes because performance analytics are not usually known in advance. As such, multiple performance analytics are considered simultaneously, which often results in delays or inefficiencies.